1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to peptide analogues of insulin, and more specifically to methods for treating diabetes using peptide analogues derived from residues 9-23 of human insulin B chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) is an organ specific aautoimmune disease affecting close to a million people in different age groups in the United States. The disease is characterized by extensive destruction of the insulin producing beta cells in the pancreatic islets and dysregulation of glucose metabolism leading to frank diabetes. The defining feature of IDDM is the lymphocytic infiltration of the islets. Among the invading cells, T cells appear to be one of the major mediators of autoimmune destruction.
Type I diabetes is further characterized by increased levels of antibodies to various islet associated antigens, including insulin, GAD65, GAD67 and ICA512. These antibodies can be detected much before frank disease, and an immune response to such antigens can be used as a predictor for impending diabetes in patients with susceptible genetic (HLA) haplotypes.
Currently, patients are dependent on insulin injections to maintain normoglycemia. Insulin is a polypeptide hormone consisting of two disulfide-linked chains, an A chain consisting of 21 amino acid residues and a B chain of 30 residues. While administration of insulin provides significant benefits to patients suffering from diabetes, the short serum half-life of insulin creates difficulties for maintaining proper dosage. The use of insulin also can result in a variety of hypoglycemic side-effects and the generation of neutralizing antibodies.
In view of the problems associated with existing treatments of diabetes, there is a compelling need for improved treatments that are more effective and are not associated with such disadvantages. The present invention exploits the use of peptide analogues which antagonize a T cell response to insulin to effectively treat diabetes, while further providing other related advantages.